What Goes Around, Comes Around
by The Grass Is Always Greener xx
Summary: When Beck wonders why Jade was in Ryders car, Jade seeks to make him jealous. But one thing Jade didnt know about Ryder is that he's smarter than people give him credit for. Can he outsmart Jade? Will Ryder be the one to get what he wants? Will Jade? What about Beck? Post TWC. Bade/Ryde, slight Cabbie. Cade & Jandre friendship. Reviews are sppreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beck Oliver;**_

It was the day after Jade and I broke up, or 13 hours, 13 minutes, 32, 33, 34 seconds. Not that anyone was counting. It was 13 hours after I didn't open that door. 13 hours since I heard her take my car and drive home. 12 hours since Andre dropped me off at her house to get my car back, only to find it with the keys on the roof, and a giant streak in the paint where Jade had obviously keyed my car.

I never believed in 13 being an unlucky number, or any superstitions. But in this 13th hour of being single, too many things were going wrong. I dropped my coffee on the way out of my RV, I ran into my neighbors mailbox backing out of the driveway, they were out of coffee at Festus's truck, so I was dead tired, and now, as I'm sitting in the Asphalt Café 32 minutes before school starts, at 8:13, I see Jade hope out of the passenger seat of Ryder's car. He gave her a dazzling smile, but she rolled her eyes and walked towards the entrance. I made eye contact with her or a second, but she dropped her head and walked straight into the school.

"Jade!" Cat called, springing up and running after her.

"Cat, I think she wants to be alone," Tori said, grabbing her wrist.

"No, Cat, listen to me. Go talk to her, ask her what she was doing with Ryder," I asked.

"KK!" Cat giggled, all too happy for the stressful night that everyone else witnessed.

After Cat left, Tori looked at me. "Why?"

"You would know better than anyone Ryder's not a good guy," I spat.

"But what do you think Jade was doing? For all we know, she ran out of gas and Ryder passed by her and offered her a ride." Tori said logically.

"Or they could've slept together," Rex said, causing Tori and I to glare at him. Robbie held his hands up in surrender and I shook my head.

"Beck, man, you're the one who broke up with her." Andre said.

"It was a mutual agreement," I denied.

"Yeah, because you humiliating her in front of everyone was a mutual agreement, I gotta run," Andre muttered.

"He's right. You broke up with her."

"She offered the idea!"

"You made the decision!" Tori screamed, and then slammed her mouth shut. "Sorry, I just snapped," she muttered.

"No kidding."

_**Jade West.**_

"So call me sometime?" Ryder asked, giving me a smile.

"No." I said, and walked straight towards the school entrance. I saw _them. _The people that humiliated me last night. All sitting like everything was perfect, but today, Tori took my seat next to Beck, and the seat next to Andre was empty. I made eye contact with Beck for a brief moment before feeling my cheeks heat up. I bowed my head and walked straight inside to my locker. The buzzing front entrance which was usually filled with chatter became dead quiet when I walked in.

I rolled my eyes and darted straight towards my locker where to freshmen were talking.

"I heard they broke up."

"Who dumped who?"

"Beck dumped Jade, duh. Beck was the best thing that ever happened to Jade, why would she dump him?"

"That's true. So where is Beck?"

"Probably with Jade's freak friends minus Tori and Andre."

_Wrong. _They were all Becks' friends. Cat, Robbie, and Andre. I didn't know any of them before I met Beck. I slammed my locker and turned to them, and they stopped their conversation and scuffled away.

"Jade!" A familiar voice said. I turned around to see a bundle of red hair flying at me.

"Cat, chill."

"Guess what?" Cat giggled.

"What did you're brother get stuck in this time?" I sighed.

"Wait what? My brother got stuck in something again?" Cat squealed. I shook my head.

"What were you saying?"

"Oh! Beck wants me to ask you why you came in with Ryder!" Cat giggled. I quirked my eyebrow.

"Beck wants to know?"

"Yeah! But I thought you broke up? Are you back together?! Yay! Bade!" Cat giggled.

"Bade? No we're not back together! Anyways, Tell him that Ryder, who is so handsome, and I, had fucking hot sex last night, and it was better than he ever gave me." I said.

Cat covered her ears and shook her head. "No no no no. I can't say those words."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Just say it."

Cat frowned. "Will you tell my mom?"

"No."

"Okay!" Cat giggled, and skipped back to the Asphalt Café. I turned back to my locker to grab a pair of scissors, just in case. I was done with Beck. He humilated me twice; once at Sinjins game show (I'm not happy with our relationship) and once at Tori's, before dumping me flat on my ass. Well, he can go marry some blonde cheerleader and get her knocked up, then have no acting career because his girlfriend didnt know what birth control was. I slammed my locker shut and then walked over to the vending machine. I put in the money and was deciding what to drink, when I heard footsteps approach me.

"Hey." I turned around to see none other than Ryder.

"What."

"You're stupid ex just got all mad at me for having sex with you?" Ryder grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm spreading a fucking rumor to make Beck jealous, just go with it, okay?" I asked.

"But why aren't you telling the truth Miss West?" Ryder mocked.

"Why would I tell everyone that I couldn't get into my own house because I left my keys at Beck's and my parents weren't home? That I keyed my ex-boyfriends car because I was so frustrated? That you just happened to drive by and offered a place to stay for the night? No. That makes me sound pathetic and you sound nice, and both of those things aren't true." I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine. I'll go with it. It doesn't hurt my reputation," Ryder said.

"Good."

"But what's in it for me?" Ryder asked,

"I'll refrain from kicking your ass."

"I'm not scared of you, West."

"What do you want?"

Ryder's eyes immediately fell on my chest, and I raised my eyebrows. "No."

"Why spread lies when we can make it true?" Ryder asked.

"I'm not having sex with you, and never will."

"Let's negotiate."

"I don't negotiate."

"Then I'm telling everyone what really happened last night."

I shut my eyes. "You're such an asshole."

"Hey, I said we could've negotiated," Ryder said, holding his hands up.

"Fine. I want you to just go with the rumor. Don't deny it. That's all I want." I said.

"And I want sex."

"And I don't."

Ryder stayed silent a moment. "Can you give me a blowjob?"

"No."

"Can I touch your boobs?"

"No."

"Can we make out?"

"No."

"C'mon? You're not even going to make out with me? I'm just going to tell everyone that you're just a pathetic little girl," Ryder mocked, and turned away.

I bit my lip and ran after him.

"Wait! We can make-out, if you go with the rumor that we had sex, so I make Beck jealous. Got it?" I said, giving in.

"Shirt has to be off when we make out, and the rumor is that we had kinky sex on my parent's bed, okay?" Ryder said.

"No. Shirt stays on. And whatever." I finished. "Oh, and did i mention you're a man-whore and I hate you?"

"Ouch. Your shirt is coming off though." Ryder said.

"I'll be in my bra." I said, crossing my arms.

"You got yourself a deal. That, Miss West, is how you negociate." Ryder said, and we shook hands. I squeezed his hand extra tight, in that one place that hurts really bad, and he winced. I gave him a smirk and started to walk to Sikowitz's class. I saw all my old friends. Andre, Beck, Tori, Robbie. They gave me cold, judgmental looks. So Cat already told them. I shrugged and walked in, and took a seat in the back.

_**Beck Oliver;**_

"Beck Beck Beck!" Cat called, running over. "I asked Jade. She said 'me and Ryder had fucking hot sex and it was better than anything Beck gave me.'" Cat said, looking at me with doe eyes.

I spit out my soda and stared at Cat. She never cursed, for one, and Jade had sex with Ryder? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryder walk away from Festus's truck and without giving it a second thought I got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Oliver, heard you and your girlyfriend broke up," Ryder said.

"Of course you'd know," I spat.

"Oh, who told you about last night? Jade was feeling bad about keying your car; she thought it was a low, even for her, so I was just helping her out." Ryder grinned.

"What does having sex with her help her?" I yelled, balling up my fists.

"What? Sex? Uh…what?"

"Cat told me you and Jade had sex after we broke up, and that's not something she'd show up to do."

A confused look crossed Ryder's face before he smiled and shrugged. "Jade Jade Jade," He laughed, and walked inside. I followed a little behind him as he approached a pissed off looking Jade at the vending machine.

"You're stupid ex just got all mad at me for having sex with you!" Ryder said. Jade muttered something that made Ryder smiled. I looked at them in disbelief and walked away towards Sikowitz's. I met up with Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre outside of the classroom.

"So you were right," Tori said.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Jade had sex with Ryder. I still find that hard to believe. She's a real 'no-touch' kind of person," Andre said.

"You would know." Rex laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Be cool. Jade 2 o'clock," Tori said. I turned my head up and saw Jade coming towards us. She looked pissed, and just rolled her eyes when she noticed us staring at her. She yanked open the door to Sikowitz's and walked in with that ever-lasting confidence that rarely faded.

"Beck," Tori hissed, hitting me across the stomach.

"What?"

"Ryder." I looked up to see Ryder coming from the same way Jade did. I stepped in the middle of the hallway, blocking his path.

"Okay. What now Oliver?" Ryder asked.

"Oh please," I spat, "You know exactly what you did."

"I did what a do every night. I fuck SINGLE girls." Ryder smirked.

"Well this time you fucked the wrong one," I said, taking a step towards him.

"I thought you guys were over? Jealous Oliver? Well we had sex on my parents bed, while she was wearing the lingrie you bought her." Ryder smirked. I took another step towards him.

"Woah guys," Andre said, stepping between us. "Calm down. Beck, Jade is free to do whatever she wants, and Ryder, there's no need to rub it in," Andre said, pushing me back towards Cat and Tori. Ryder turned and walked away, and Andre gave me a small shove.

"What the hell was that for?"

**So this is my very first story! I'm Avalovesgillies on twitter. Follow me please! I was writing chapters for other people's stories, but I want to make my own, so here it is! It will have lots of Ryde to start, but is a Bade story! R&R and Let me know what you think. Thanks! **

**-Avalon (Ava)-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jade West;**_

I took my seat in Sikowitz's class. Only a few people were in the room so I pulled out my phone.

"You have to do something about that Oliver kid. Why do you want him back so bad?" Ryder said, taking the seat beside me and he slung his arm around me. I tensed up.

"Who said I want him back?"

"You're trying to make him jealous, for one, and we both know you're not the one that broke up with him." Ryder said.

I rolled my eyes. "Asshole. I just want him to see what he's missing."

"How is he going to see what he's missing if you're not even letting me put my arm around you?" Ryder asked. I looked over and noticed I had shrunk away from his arm and was sitting on the edge of my seat. I tightened my jaw and leaned back into him. He gave me a smirk.

The door opened and the whole crew walked in. Cat skipped in first, waving to me and Ryder and taking the seat on the other side of me. Andre came in next, gave me a nod, and took the seat beside Cat. Robbie (and Rex) took the seat in front of me and motioned for Tori to come sit next to him. Tori glanced behind her at Beck and shook her head at Robbie. Tori and Beck proceeded to sit on the opposite side of the room.

Ryder laughed beside me. "Better hurry up with this plan, looks like Oliver's got a new girl." I tensed up and took a deep breath.

"I'm not trying to get Beck back. And don't say that. Tori would never date a pig like him," I scoffed.

"Tori dated me, so I wouldn't be too sure she's above it, and Beck's hardly a pig. He had the same girlfriend for 3 years."

"Well I'm not above punching you if you continue to talk."

"You're bluffing. That would ruin the whole plan."

"…I know."

Ryder grinned beside me and I looked at him in disbelief. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Beck staring at me. I glanced up at Ryder who was typing on his phone.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

"What?" Ryder asked.

"Kiss. Me."

Ryder glanced over at Beck, laughed, and then pressed his lips to mine. I tried to think of other things. The new Scissoring movie. Yeah. It was supposed to be good. Bloody, but good.

Ryder slipped his hands under my thighs and pulled me up on his lap.

"I hate you," I whispered against his lips. He continued to make out with me. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, and some guys were starting to wolf whistle.

"JADE. RYDER." We pulled apart to see Sikowitz looking down on us.

"Yeah Siko man?" Ryder said.

"We don't swallow each other in class. It is considered cannibalism and the school may be sued for that." Sikowitz said. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I was straightening out my shirt when Ryder's hand smacked my ass. The class let out gasps. Everyone knew I didn't even let Beck do that in public. The one time Beck did, he ended up with a hotdog down his pants.

I turned around. Beck and Tori were staring at me, waiting for my next move. Sikowitz was scared speechless and was backing away from us. I looked at Ryder and raised my eyebrow.

"NEVER do that again." I said, and took my seat. The class let out a sigh of relief that nothing was bloody and no one was injured.

"Thank you Ryder and Jade for that public display." Sikowitz said, "Today, we will talk about acting."

"Hey. My house after school?" Ryder whispered to me.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you have to fulfill your end of the deal."

"I believe I just did."

"You weren't in your bra," Ryder smiled. I groaned.

"Fine. My house though. "

And the sad part is that I was sort of looking forward to it. As much as I hated him and wanted to get rid of him, he wasn't that bad a kisser.

But don't get me wrong. I had no feelings attached to him whatsoever. If someone's a good kisser, even Jade West will want to kiss them.

_**Beck Oliver; **_

"You okay? Beck. Beck. Beck. BECK!" Tori shook me.

I glanced up. Sikowitz's room was empty. I was mentally replaying Jade and Ryder make out in my head.

"Yeah I'm cool. Where's everyone?"

"Class ended 5 minutes ago. Cat, Andre, and Robbie already went to class but I left you in your daze so we could talk alone. We have study hall next anyways."

"Okay talk."

"Do you have regrets about dumping Jade?" Tori asked.

"No." I said automatically. "Her jealously was getting out of control, we were always fighting, and she was tying me down."

"But you still have to have some feelings for her, right? You only dumped her last night." Tori said.

"I guess. It just makes me mad that the second we broke up she had sex with Ryder. That says to me that she was waiting for us to break up."

"I get where you're coming from, but being jealous of her and Ryder won't help you get over those feelings."

"I'm not jealous!" I defended.

Tori sighed. "Okay Beck. C'mon. Let's go to class." She said, offering me her hand. I took it to help me up and then shoved my hands in my pocket.

"I just want to talk to her for closure. I don't want to hate her and I don't want her to hate me. What Andre said about me humiliating her kind of got to me."

"How about after school we can both go over to her house. I'll wait in the car while you go talk to her?" Tori offered.

I smiled. "That'd be great. Can you drive?" I asked.

Tori frowned and scratched her head. "I, uh cant."

"Huh?"

"I didn't see the old lady in the wheelchair okay!"

I laughed. "Let's go Toro."

**Remember when I said not to expect regular updates? Well. Yeah. ;P Follow me on twitter, I changed my name to AvasVictorieux! R&R bitches.**

**Ava**


End file.
